The One Who Got Away
by TwistedFan13
Summary: After leaving for a year to live with her father, Lacey returns to Greengrove, lamenting on the secret relationship she had with Danny before she left. Danny has conflicting feelings as well as he is now dating Jo who is unaware of the history between the two "old friends." Can what they have stay in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Slightly AU, the story picks up one year after episode 1x09 (Lacey and Danny's break up). The story assumes that their relationship was never exposed and there was no tape of Lacey and Danny's hook up floating around the town. **

Lacey sat pondering, contemplating her decisions over the past year, and her current decision to return to Greengrove. She knew that going back would be different. Lacey had intentionally distanced herself from all of her friends: Sarita, Phoebe, Scott, Archie..._Danny_. Jo too, but she knew that her relationship with Jo never warranted much contact or communication. Unfortunately their friendship never fully recovered from the years they lost as a result of the trauma of Danny's ordeal with his aunt Tara.

Lacey recalled why she'd left Greengrove to begin with. This memory she recalled quite vividly. After being skeptical of Danny when he first got out of juvie, Lacey grew warm to him. Although most of the town was convinced otherwise, Lacey tried to believe in Danny's innocence when Regina Crane was murdered and alongside he and Jo, even made efforts to clear Danny's name. But Regina was her best friend, so from fear, Lacey was not quick to embrace Danny with a warm and friendly welcome at first. She just wanted to forget all he put her through the years prior, and all the drama that attached itself to the name of Daniel Desai. But Lacey knew the 11 year old boy who she once called best friend. She knew his character, and that although he'd made a mistake with his aunt before, he did not kill Regina. So she stood by him. She allowed herself to fall slowly, reluctantly and then fully and helplessly in love with him.

Lacey risked a lot to be with Danny, even though their union remained a secret. She had to look at her friends, friends who were mutually friends of Regina, Regina's own mother, Lacey's mother, everyone in town who knew and loved Regina suspected - with good reason - that Danny killed the girl. When they were together at the time, not a day went by that Lacey did not feel guilty for keeping their relationship a secret. She did regret making him feel as if she were embarrassed to be with him. She was not embarrassed of him, but she was afraid. Selfish as it may sound, Lacey had worked hard to make a name for herself in that town while Danny was in juvie. A reputable name, she had to reinvent herself to get rid of the stigma of being friends with a boy who murdered his aunt. She did not want to be identified as a victim, a weak, defenseless and scared victim wallowing in self-pity. No, Lacey worked hard to erase that label, and she did not want her name tainted again by being associated with an alleged two-time killer, not if the allegations had any ounce of truth, and especially not if Danny proved not to deserve her love.

Lacey did not plan to keep them a secret forever. If things had gone smoothly, she was prepared to risk her name for the sake of the sake of being with him, but when she found out that Danny had lied about having had Regina Crane's necklace, one that connected him to the crime, she was crushed, ruined. Lacey could not bear to look at him let alone be near him, so she moved with her dad in New York City where she comfortably evaded the past, that is up until now. Although staring intently out of the window, Lacey had not been paying attention to her surroundings. What did cause her to take a snap back into the reality was a sign that made her stomach churn with nervous anxiety. It read: 'Welcome to Greengrove.'

…

_Gossip in the halls of Greengrove High_

-"So Sara heard from Jenny who heard Katie's best friend Emily tell Mileena's cousin Kristin that Lacey Porter is coming back to Greengrove...But you didn't hear it from me."

-"Have you heard, Lacey Porter is back?"

- Lacey Porter? Wasn't she a bitch?

-No, that was Regina Crane...she's dead.

- Oh, Lacey, wow, she's back?

-"I heard she went to boarding school."

-"I thought she got signed with some modeling agency in New York."

-"I heard she just got out of rehab for a sex addiction."

"Funny, I have to find out from social media that my old best friend, who went completely AWOL for an entire year, without warning, is back in town."

"I'm sorry Sarita," Lacey said genuinely, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sarita rolled her eyes. Not really buying into her friend's story.

"I got you a Nicole Farhi original gown modeled by Coco Rocha at fashion week in New York." Lacey smiled hopefully.

Sarita, too superficial to deny the gift, accepted her apology with reluctance. "Fine. Welcome back, but you're still not off the hook." She hugged Lacey graciously.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Oh my gosh!" Phoebe dashed across the courtyard to greet Lacey and Sarita as they made their way into the school building.

"Pheebs!"

"Lacey! What are you doing here? You look ah-mazing!"

"You look good too!" Lacey enthused.

"Oh please, I look like a fat lard in this skirt...It's wash day." Phoebe noted. Lacey chuckled to herself. "Anyway, we have so much to catch up on!"

"Um, excuse you." Sarita butted in. "Lacey and I have Physics first period, you're in Home Ec. Buh-bye now." Sarita had clearly become annoyed within the thirty seconds Phoebe had been in her presence. It was nice to see that some things never changed, Lacey thought to herself, but she did not feel like listening to the two girls bicker amongst themselves.

"We were having a conversation. Who put you in charge?"

"God." Sarita remarked, her arms crossed wearing an unmoved cynical expression on her face that was reminiscent of an angry cat.

"I'll disregard the rudeness since I know you're under a whole lot of pressure with Lacey being back and all, and since you have to now go back to being the lowly sidekick again."

"I am not a lowly sidekick! What does that make you then Phoebe? The nameless bitch who's only popular through association?"

"Hey, I'm gonna go catch up with someone." Neither of them heard Lacey say. They were too busy attacking each other verbally. Lacey saw Danny retrieving books from his locker at the end of the hall. He looked good, laid back and kind of rugged with his long hair pulled back under an ash grey slouchy beanie, a rusty green button up, undone with his favorite Nirvana t-shirt underneath. Lacey hadn't a clue what she would say once she approached him, but she wanted more than anything to speak to him. Danny was wearing earplugs and had yet to look into her direction, still she continued to make her way near him.

"Lacey." She was stopped in her tracks. "I was hoping we could uh- talk." A boy said shyly.

"Archie-"

"Look, I know that you ended things and I know it's been a while since you've been gone. But I've really...really missed you." He spoke softly pleading with his eyes for another chance with her. "Whatever I did to make you-"

"Arch.." Lacey was caught off guard by his insinuation. She had not spoken to Archie she'd broken up with him to be with Danny over a year ago. She started to tell him that she had no interest in being anything more than just friends, as she peered over his shoulder, Lacey noticed that Danny was walking in the opposite direction down the hall, heading to his next class. "I have to get to class. I'm sorry."

…

As he was walking to his first period class, Danny was snatched but a young woman who led him into a broom closet nearby. Jo pinned Danny into a corner, breathing heavily, she began to assault him with passionate kisses. She pulled herself from him only to say.

"I want you, now."

"Now?" Danny was caught off guard but pleasantly surprised by his girlfriend's impromptu decision to lose her virginity to him in the spur of the moment...and at school…in a broom closet. It was totally unconventional which turned him on even more. He and Jo had been dating for three months and had yet to do the deed. Danny hadn't pressured her about it nor did he even mentioned the subject because he he did not want to complicate things and he knew it would be weird for her if she knew they would not be losing their virginities together. He and Jo had been through so much together. Best friends since their childhood. They told each other everything. Well, _almost _everything.

Jo unfastened his belt, not giving him a chance to respond. And Danny didn't stop her. He became lost in the moment, ready to completely surrender himself in that moment, until he heard footsteps in the hallway. He opened his eyes to see an auburn skinned beauty with glossy black hair and a strut of confidence and aloofness.

"Lacey." His heart dropped when he saw her walk by.

"What?" Jo could barely hear what he said.

"I um. I said "baby." We shouldn't do this, not here. Not now. I want your first time to be special." He caressed Jo on the cheek.

"_Our _first time," she corrected him with a smile.

"Right," Danny cleared his throat and avoided eye contact at all cost. "We should probably get to class."


	2. Author's Note

**A/N~ Hi folks!**

**So I have gotten some mixed reviews about this story, but hey, that's good! I love to get feedback, whether it be positive or negative (as long as it is reasonably stated). I just wanted to let you all know that I will be continuing this story but I have kind of put it on the back-burner because I've gotten in over my head, writing three stories at once. I will be making this one, my second priority, next to the one titled "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room," because that was my first full fanfic -other than a couple of one-shots and it should be wrapping up within a couple of chapters.**

**I hope to alternate in updating this story and the other one over the next couple of weeks. Thank you for your patience. **

**But in the meantime, if you would like, check out those other stories! "Ruined" is alright, but "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" has been my favorite piece to write.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Much love,**

**-TwistedFan13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short little chapter, I'll be following it up either tonight or some time tomorrow. Sorry I have been so slow on the updates. College and life in general have just been keeping me kind of busy lately. Hope you enjoy or don't enjoy and write hateful comments. Either way shows that you read. ;)**

"Hey! Hey!" Danny began chasing after the girl who he'd seen prancing down the hallway. When he finally caught up to her, he hesitated, biting down on his lip nervously. The thoughts that roamed his mind. Danny thought that Lacey was gone for good. I mean she left him, never to call, write, text or even alert him that she would be leaving town. Danny just woke up one morning and his rock, the woman loved, wasn't there anymore, and the next day she wasn't there, or the next month, two months, twelve. For so long he'd thought the worst, that maybe he would never see her again. Perhaps he would never get the chance to express his deepest feelings for her. Their relationship was cutoff before they really got the chance to blossom, but his feelings for her were so strong, even still. Danny allowed himself to inhale deeply as the girl turned around to face him. The auburn skinned beauty, who was not Lacey, looked puzzled and a bit irritated.

"I-I'm sorry," Danny felt his heart collapse. "I uh, thought you were someone else." He bitterly retreated as the young lady walked off. Danny pounded his fist into a locker nearby. The tardy bell had just rung, but instead of going to class, he made his way out of the door.

...

"Jo, you are never going to guess who just got invited to Phoebe's party tonight!"

"I'm gonna go off of a whim and say it's you Rico..." Jo responded sarcastically.

"How'd you guess so fast?" Rico asked gleefully. "But," he lowered his voice, suddenly speaking with a serious tone, "you may not know this about me, but I've never actually been to high school party. Of course there was my cousin's bar mitzvah last month. That was a real rager." Rico thought back on the memory. "Everyone said I was the life of the party." He smiled with satisfication, seeming quite impressed with himself.

Jo rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "Do you seriously want to go to this party? I mean, you've only ever been to one bar mitzvah, the next step is having tea with your grandmother and her book club."

"Very funny, but you must not know. No one gets down like a bunch of orthodox jews. I had the time of my life."

"I'm sure you did," Jo laughed again.

"But seriously," Rico sighed, "there's this girl, I really want to impress tonight. I just don't want to embarass myself...you know, the way you embarrassed yourself at Regina Crane's party a while back." He teased.

Jo winced at the memory. "Fine, me and Danny will go with you. "Besides," she carried on, "it may give us some time to connect. It seems like he's been distant lately. I mean, I've been trying to have sex-"

"Whoa! No! I did not just hear that." Rico plugged his ears. "I do not need to know about your womanly urges and sexual frusteration."

"I'm serious Rico, we haven't had even done it yet." Jo looked so disappointed.

"Maybe he just wants to wait. Girls aren't the only ones who can be sensitive about that stuff."

Jo sighed. "Maybe you're right. I shouldn't rush these things. It's just, I've wanted Danny in this way for a really, really long time."

"Okay Jo, I've had enough, "I'm not hearing this!" Rico rushed off feeling thoroughly uncomfortable.

...

Danny had been wandering aimlessly around town for hours. He needed to clear his head. Danny was beginning to feel guilty for allowing himself to be with Jo knowing that he still had these lingering feelings for Lacey, but Lacey was gone. Why couldn't he accept that? Jo was sweet and kind and supportive. She had always supported him, even after he lied about having Regina's necklace. Jo was his childhood best friend and now she was his girlfriend of three months. She cared so much about him and he cared about her too. It just seemed like there was no spark between them. They lacked chemistry, but still Jo was a nice, safe choice. He knew she would never leave him.

As he was thinking about Jo, Danny recieved a text from her.

Missed you in Chem lab today. Where were you?

He replied:

Yeah, I wasn't quite up for failing the exam, so I might have pulled a sick card.

You rebel you. Well I hope you're feeling better lol.

Danny smiled and then stopped. He wasn't in much of a mood to chat, so he simply replied:

I am.

Well enough to attend a party tonight?

He was relunctant to respond. He cared about Jo. A part of him was even attracted to her, but he wasn't sure where this relationship would lead them. Apparently he took to long to reply. Jo sent a follow up response.

Please Danny? I really think we should spend more time together.

Danny was not sure whether or not his feelings for Jo were just his heart's way of coping with Lacey's departure. But he did know that he never wanted to hurt her. Being with him was the happiest Jo had been in a long time, and she deserved that happiness. He could not be the one to take it from her.

Of course I'll be there. See you soon. ;)

Danny sighed. If he could just get his mind off of Lacey who was clearly never coming back, then maybe, just maybe, his heart would yearn for Jo the way it did for Lacey.


End file.
